In the manufacture, transportation, and storage of cables, wires and other flexible structures, the cables or wires are typically wound in continuous lengths on reels, and the reels are supported on reeling devices. The reeling devices are used to lift, transport and/or store the wound cables or wires. A typical prior reeling device includes vertically-oriented side frames mounted on wheels, which are coupled together on their upper ends by a shaft permitting the side frames to move relative to each other to accommodate a reel between them. A pair of spindles are each supported from a respective side frame, and each spindle is received within one end of a center hole extending through the reel. Once the spindles are received into either end of the center hole, the spindles are then lifted up, typically by a motor and drive mechanism, which in turn lifts the reel off the ground. The reel can then be transported on the portable reeling device, and the reel is rotatable on the spindles for payoff and take-up of the cable or wire.
It often is difficult to align the spindles with the center hole of a reel in order to mount the reel on this type of prior reeling device. The reels frequently weigh many thousands of pounds, and the reeling device itself is a heavy, sturdy structure, in order to adequately support the reels. Thus, it is often difficult to manipulate either the reel or the reeling device in order to align the spindles with the center hole of the reel. Typically, the ground upon which the reel is sitting is uneven, or the reel itself does not sit so that the center hole is, or can be aligned with the spindles on the reeling device. Frequently the axis of the center hole is oriented at an angle with respect to the axis of the spindles, thus requiring maneuverability of the spindles relative to the reel, or vice-versa, in order to align the spindles with the center hole to support the reel on the reeling device.
In a prior reeling device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,468 to Skalleberg, dated Jul. 4, 1978, the spindles are movable relative to the reel in order to align the spindles with the center hole and mount the reel. In the '468 patent, each spindle is suspended on one end of a cable, which is coupled on the other end to a separate drive motor for the respective cable. In the situation where the spindles must be rotatably driven for payoff and/or take-up of the reel, the drive motors, transmissions and other necessary drive mechanisms are also suspended from the cables with the spindles. This substantially increases the total weight suspended from each cable, and the total mass associated with each spindle, which in turn renders each spindle difficult to maneuver and align with respect to the center hole of a reel. Also, because each spindle is suspended on a separate cable, a separate drive motor is required for each spindle in order to lift each spindle, which can be a significant additional expense.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks and disadvantages of prior reeling devices.